


To Be Or Not To Be?

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: JayTimWeek, M/M, Time Travel, future jaytim, jaytimweek 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Jason gets sent to the future where he comes into contact with his future self and Tim. It shouldn't be that big of a deal except it is when he realizes he has a romantic relationship with Tim in the future. The choice he has to make now is if he wants that too.





	To Be Or Not To Be?

**Author's Note:**

> My first post for JayTimWeek that fills the time travel prompt! I was excited to take this in a different direction and send Jason into the future to deal with something he wasn't expecting. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and the rest of my prompts for jaytimweek so enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

A flash of blue light and a burst of warmth was all Jason experienced before he was tumbling onto the roof of some building in Gotham. His shoulder jarred against the rooftop and he sat up, rubbing at the sore spot as it throbbed with a bit of pain.

He looked around and got to his feet, trying to reorient himself. He was on a different rooftop than the one he’d come from, not recognizing the immediate buildings surrounding him. He walked to the edge of the roof and peered over the edge into an empty alley.

Whatever the criminal he was fighting had done, it had moved him somewhere else in Gotham that’s for sure. He’d just have to track him down later. He was too tired to try and go on another run across the city to pull the rat out of whatever hole he’d crawled into.

Jason sighed and fired his grapple, jumping from the roof when it caught and swung across the street. He took up a light jog across the rooftops, searching for a street sign.

When he reached the edge of the block, he peered down at the crossed signs below, orienting himself on the opposite side of Gotham from where he’d been. He was several streets over from where his current safehouse was and could make it there in a couple minutes.

“Jason?”

He whirled around, drawing his guns and pointing them at the man who’d come up behind him. He sneered when he found Red Robin standing behind him. His costume looked different, but they’d gotten into a bad fight the day before, so it could be an old design while his current uniform got fixed up.

“What the fuck do you want, Replacement?”

Between one blink and the next, Tim had his bo staff in his hand, the tip pressed against Jason’s neck. “Who the hell are you?” he growled, scowl twisting his lips into something ugly.

Jason scoffed. “I’m pretty sure that you just said it yourself. I thought you were supposed to be smarter than that.”

Tim raised a hand to his ear and pressed his comm, opening a line. “Red Hood this is Red Robin. I need you to report in on your location immediately.”

Jason froze. “What the hell are you talking about?” he growled, stepping forward.

Tim didn’t give an inch. He pressed the end of his bo into Jason’s neck sharply and he reeled back, coughing at the impact.

“Come to the corner of twenty-second and Ernest as soon as you can,” Tim continued.

“What the hell was that for?” he swore.

“Are _you_ really asking _me_ that?”

“When did you get sassy?” he asked, rubbing at his neck.

“I’ve always been sassy,” Tim said, stepping forward to press the bo against his neck again. “You just never had a civil conversation with me.”

“Red Robin what…the hell?”

Jason’s head snapped up at the sound of his own voice. He was standing on the opposite side of the roof except his helmet looked different and he could see more body armor on him. The clothes weren’t so ragged and seemed to fit him better like he wasn’t having to shop at thrift stores so much.

“It’s you. I just don’t know what kind of you,” Tim answered.

“Yeah, I can see it’s me. Is it a copy? An android?” he asked, walking closer.

A muscle in Jason’s jaw ticked as he ground his teeth together. “I’m not a fucking robot,” he growled.

“He called me ‘Replacement.’” Tim added, ignoring his outburst.

His other self hummed. “What year do you think it is?” he asked curiously.

Jason stopped. “What?” he asked.

“Just answer the question,” he sighed.

“It’s 2018. Why?”

“Time travel then,” Tim said before Jason had fully registered what he was answering.

“Yeah, has to be,” the future Jason agreed.

“How can it be time travel?” Jason asked, feeling like the ground was shifting under him.

“Because you’re currently in the year 2028,” the future Jason said without sparing him a glance.

Jason took a step back. “What?” he asked.

“How did you end up here anyway?” Tim asked, planting the end of his bo on the roof and his other hand on his hip. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“There was a flash of light and something warm and then I landed on a roof further down the street. It wasn’t the one I’d come from though…”

“Yup, definitely time travel,” Tim said with a nod. “Let’s go angry boy. You’re coming with us.”

“Why the hell would I come with you?” Jason asked as Tim turned on his heel to walk away.

Tim looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Because you’re currently in a future Gotham and have no resources or way to return to your own time. We sure as hell aren’t about to let you run around our Gotham. So, you can either make this easy and come with us, or we can drug you and take you somewhere secure ourselves.”

“Please pick the first option,” future-Jason added. “I’d rather not have to lug your heavy ass across Gotham.”

“Hey,” Jason snapped. “My heavy ass is your heavy ass.”

Future-Jason just shrugged and crossed his arms.

“Stop being so damn stubborn and just come with us,” Tim sighed and continued forward. “I forgot how pig-headed you used to be,” he added, smacking future-Jason on the arm.

“What can I say, it’s part of my charm?”

Tim snorted, and Jason felt like he was reeling. The dynamic between Tim and his future self was so different than what he was used to. It would probably prove to be a steeper learning curve than any advancements in technology that had happened.

He blindly followed them, in no mood to argue if it would get him out of the goddamn Twilight Zone and back home where things still made sense.

Jason was expecting a safehouse or even the Manor, but they ended up at a nicely furnished apartment with a balcony that looked over the city.

“I should have some spare clothes if you want to get showered and change out of your uniform,” future-Jason said as Jason stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

“Uh…sure,” Jason said, pulling off his helmet.

“I can make some tea if you’d like some,” Tim said, peeling off his domino as he walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jason’s usual anger at Tim just…wasn’t there. Maybe it was because this Tim was different or maybe it was seeing his future self on good terms with Tim. Or maybe because this wasn’t his time and he didn’t have any right to mess with it.

Whatever it was, it almost unnerved him how comfortable Tim was around him. His future self or otherwise.

Future-Jason walked back into the living room carrying a small pile of clothes. “Here you go,” he said, handing the clothes to Jason. “You can go ahead and take the bathroom.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he muttered, avoiding his own eyes. He slipped past his older self and walked down the hallway to where the bathroom door had been left open. He pressed it closed behind him, squeezing the clothes in his gloved hands.

He sighed and let them go, setting them on the counter as he started pulling the pieces of his uniform off. He turned on the shower, not giving it time to warm up before he stepped inside. Maybe the cold shock would be enough to wake him up from whatever dream or nightmare this was.

He washed quickly, only caring to get the top layer of grime off his skin than actually taking the time to wash properly. He shut off the water and braced his hands against the wall, shoulders dropping on a sigh. He stepped from the shower and toweled off, jerking on the clothes he’d been given. They were a little big which meant he must’ve put on a little more muscle over the past few years.

Jason rolled up his uniform and tucking it under his arm. He walked down the hallway back towards the living room and froze. Future-Jason and Tim were in the kitchen. Jason had an arm around Tim’s waist and was pressing a kiss to the side of Tim’s head. His face was turned to the side and Jason could see where a content smile pulled at his lips, his eyes closed in bliss.

Future-Jason pulled back and offered Tim a smile. One which he returned.

“I’m gonna go get changed, okay?” future-Jason said, stepping back from Tim.

“Sure. You want anything to eat or…” he trailed off when he turned to watch future-Jason go and saw Jason standing at the edge of the living room. Tim’s eyes widened. “Jason!”

Jason cleared his throat and turned to the side. “Don’t mind me,” he said walking over to the coffee table. He set down his uniform and took the armchair in the corner, giving himself a full view of the room.

He watched his future self and Tim share a look before future-Jason walked out of the room towards the bedroom.

“I have the tea ready if you’d like some,” Tim said. “Do you take milk or sugar?” he asked, hovering a few feet away with two mugs in his hands.

Jason shook his head and held out a hand, accepting the mug Tim passed to him. Tim sat down on the couch, clutching the mug in his hands and pulling his legs up on the cushions even though he was still in his uniform minus his belts, equipment, and cape.

“So how long have you two been together?” he asked when the silence stretched on too long.

He nearly spilled his coffee when a wistful look came over Tim’s face and he smiled, looking back on something Jason had no context for.

“A few years now, I think,” he said, biting his lip as he stared down into his mug of tea.

Jason gaped. He was used to seeing Tim scowl at him and fight him. He was used to seeing the ugly side of him because that’s the only side that he gave to him. Jason swallowed and took a large gulp of his tea, burning his throat as it went down. But the pain helped to pull him from his thoughts.

“Oh,” he said, quietly, staring down at his drink.

“You save a cup of that for me?” future-Jason asked when he stepped back into the room, his eyes only on Tim who smiled back at him.

“Still steeping on the counter.”

Future-Jason returned a moment later, not giving any thought to sitting down next to Tim and pressing against his side as he curled an arm around his shoulders. Jason looked away, feeling like he was seeing something too intimate. It wasn’t a sight that he should be able to see. He wasn’t privy to it. Not when he was still hurting Tim in the past.

It made a phantom pain stab through his chest.

“Has time travel technology improved at all over the past ten years?” he asked, clearing his throat.

“Steps have been made, but it’s still kept under pretty tight wraps because we don’t want people messing with the time stream and trying to fix problems in the past since we have no way to understand what the consequences of those would be on the present day,” Tim explained.

“What’s my…timeline looking like I guess?” Jason hedged. “How soon can you get me back to the past?”

Tim and Jason shared a look and future-Jason sat forward. “We can go to the Cave tomorrow and talk to Bruce about getting something set up. I suspect it won’t be more than a few days at most and you’ll be back in your own time.”

Jason nodded, unable to meet his own eyes.

“It’s been a long night,” Tim cut in. “We should all get some rest so we can get to work tomorrow.”

He stood up and took future-Jason’s mug from him before holding his hand out for Jason’s.

“I can clean up. You don’t need to bother,” he started, feeling his old habits of not wanting to be a burden resurfacing along with his old attitudes and habits.

Tim smiled. “It’s no problem, I promise,” Tim said, prying the cup from his fingers. He walked into the kitchen, leaving Jason alone with his future self who was watching him closely.

“I’ll fix you up a place to sleep,” future-Jason said, getting up from the couch.

“Sure, thanks…” Jason said.

He watched him go, glancing at the kitchen where he saw Tim’s back standing at the sink as he washed. When future-Jason walked in with sheets and a blanket. Jason stood.

“I can help with that-“

Future-Jason shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s the least I can do.”

Jason sighed, standing awkwardly as future-Jason fixed up the coach for him to sleep. Tim finished the dishes before he was done and walked past to the bedroom.

“If you need anything from us during the night, don’t be afraid to come knock on the door. You know how all of us are light sleepers so it won’t be a problem.”

“Sure,” Jason said.

His future-self offered him one last smile before he turned on his heel and followed Tim back to his room, shutting off the main light as he went. The blinds were still open so some of the light from the city filtered in and gave him light to see. Not that he couldn’t have just as easily moved around in the dark.

He sat down on the couch, splaying his legs out on the cushions, a heavy sigh leaving him. He closed his eyes and listened to his unfamiliar surroundings. The apartment was on the top floor so there was no one above them unless one of the other vigilantes decided to pay them a visit.

He heard movement from the bedroom further in and a breathy chuckle that sounded like Tim.

“I’m perfectly fine getting changed myself, Jason,” he said, voice low.

“Aw come on,” his future-self pleaded.

“No, you can go and get in bed,” Tim shot back.

He didn’t hear what future-Jason grumbled under his breath, but Tim’s request must’ve been enough to redirect Jason’s attention. It wasn’t long before he heard blankets ruffle and Tim’s chuckle again.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his hands over his face. Something ached in his chest and he fought to convince himself that it was only because there was a perfectly healthy relationship in front of him. He longed for nothing more than the kind of contact and closeness that came from it.

It had nothing to do with the fact that it was his possible future and it was with Tim.

He rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket down over him, tucking it around his side. If he was lucky, sleep could force the thoughts from his mind and offer him some peace.

~~

Jason managed to doze at best and was constantly waking up in the middle of the night at the smallest sounds. When the sun was fully up and lighting Gotham’s morning, he was completely awake and settled against the arm rest, staring out at what other buildings he could see from the window.

“Jason, stop,” Tim laughed, sounding breathless.

Jason’s head snapped up at the sound coming from their bedroom.

“I really need to make coffee and you should make breakfast.” His voice got louder, coming through clearly when Jason heard the bedroom door pulled open.

“But Tim,” future-Jason whined.

Tim laughed as they swung around the corner and Jason’s throat tightened at seeing Tim wrapped up in his future self’s arms, face buried in his neck as he planted warm kisses there, a wide grin pulling at his lips.

“Jason,” Tim said, clearing his throat and straightening.

Future-Jason straightened and let his arms fall away from Tim’s waist. Jason felt himself missing the contact, almost as though he was the one feeling Tim’s warmth and not another version of himself.

“Don’t mind me,” he said, holding up his hands. He saw his future-self catch hold of Tim’s hand out of the corner of his eye and link their fingers together.

“Do you want some coffee or breakfast?” Tim continued, pulling future-Jason into the kitchen by his hand.

“Both would be nice, thank you,” he said. His nerves started to crawl under his skin with the need to do something. He stood from the couch and collected the blankets, folding them into a small pile as he tried to ignore the hushed conversation Tim was holding in the kitchen as he made coffee and his future-self made breakfast.

Jason turned to ask where they kept their blankets and the words died in his throat. Jason had an arm around Tim’s waist and was kissing him gently on the lips, Tim completely relaxed next to him and pressed against his side. They pulled apart and Jason felt himself break into a million pieces. The look they shared was tender and full of open love and care that it left Jason feeling dizzy.

“How did you do it?” he blurted.

Tim stiffened and looked at future-Jason guiltily before he turned to face him. “How did I do what?” he asked.

Future-Jason looked over his shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow before he lifted the frying pan from the stove and started dividing scrambled eggs between the three plates that had slices of bacon and toast on them.

“The two of you. How did you…do this?” he asked, floundering for the right word. “How did you stop fighting and start dating?”

Tim shifted and looked away from Jason. He cleared his throat and busied himself with pulling three mugs from the cabinet to fill with coffee. “I’m not sure that’s the best thing to talk about-“

“Please tell me,” Jason whispered. “You don’t have to go into detail about everything, but…I’d like to know.”

“Let’s talk about this over breakfast,” future-Jason said, setting the three plates at the table as he took his seat.

“Jay…” Tim started.

He smiled at Tim. “Nothing bad is going to happen. I know you’re worried about spoilers and the time stream, but it’ll be fine.”

Tim pursed his lips and nodded, setting a mug of coffee next to each of the plates.

“Have a seat,” his future-self said, gesturing towards the chair across from him as Tim sat next to him.

Jason stepped around the couch and sat down in the chair. He stared at himself across the table, not giving any mind to the food in front of him. His own, older face smiled back and sighed, taking a bite from his toast.

“It started when I apologized,” he started.

Tim reached out and covered future-Jason’s hand with his own. He smiled at him and turned his hand over, linking their fingers together on the table.

“We were both tired of fighting, but I had to be the one to give ground because every time we fought Tim was just defending himself. I was the instigator and I needed to make up for that. So I apologized and we stopped fighting. Things were rocky for a while. We had to figure out how to get along and be around each other. And I had to make the effort. I had to be nice and keep my distance and be as nonthreatening as possible around him.

“It was slow and took a long time, but we made it. Became friends and then when we realized just how much we enjoyed being around each other, things progressed naturally into a romantic relationship. Now…I can’t even imagine what it used to be like. I don’t know how I ever could’ve hated him so much,” he said softly.

Jason’s heart clenched, and he swallowed, looking at the soft gaze they shared. “Thanks for telling me,” he whispered, picking up his fork to finally pick at the food on his plate. He didn’t have much of an appetite, his mind going over what he’d just been told, but he needed something to keep his hands busy as he worked through everything.

It wasn’t surprising that he’d have to make the first move. He fucked everything up in the beginning and if it was going to be fixed, then he’d have to be the one to do it. He wasn’t sure when he’d gone from hating Tim with his entire being to hating being stuck in the loop of fighting and chasing him at every turn and seeking a way to break it and get out.

But now that he had answers, he might just be able to break the cycle and give them both time to recover from Jason’s mistakes. He’d caused more pain than a person ever deserved in their lifetime and it would be a miracle if they could ever work past that, but he could hope. His future-self was proof enough that it was possible.

Jason barely tasted the food that he ate as he mentally walked through every encounter he’d had with Tim since he’d come back. He tallied up the injuries he’d given him and many of them weren’t pretty. A couple could’ve been deadly if there hadn’t been help nearby and Jason swallowed, the food going down his throat harshly and nearly sticking.

He took a long swig of coffee and cleared his throat, trying not to cough. Future-Jason glanced up, eyes roving over him and Jason knew he knew what he was thinking about. There was no hiding it.

“Babe, you want to call the Manor and let Alfred know we’ll be stopping by?” future-Jason asked Tim as he stood to collect the dirty dishes.

Tim nodded. “Sure. Give me one second and then we can get changed and grab the car. Jason if you want to change back into the less conspicuous parts of your uniform you can take the bathroom.”

He nodded and pushed his chair back. “Sure.”

~~

Jason stared out the car window as they wove through the streets of Gotham. Most of it was the same, but other buildings had been redone, or maybe rebuilt depending on the antics of the villains that tended to pop up. But all of it was still Gotham and he was sure the scum that came out at night was the same as it was back in his own time.

The Manor looked the same too, although the gates around the property seemed a little bigger and more secure than he remembered, but even back in his own time he hadn’t really been back to the Manor after coming back from the dead.

The gates swung open as their car approached and future-Jason drove up to the double doors.

After they pulled to a stop and his future-self and Tim climbed out he hesitated. He didn’t know what to expect and he never expected his first visit to the Manor after coming back from the dead to happen in the future. But maybe that would keep things from being a total disaster and he could make it through in one piece.

“You going to be okay?” Tim asked, pulling his door open.

“Yeah…” he murmured, grabbing the strap of the backpack that held the rest of his gear as he climbed out.

The double doors creaked as they opened inward to reveal Alfred. He looked older and more haggard than Jason remembered, the wrinkles thick around his eyes and Jason swallowed, feeling his heart clench at the sight and the reminder of how much time he’d missed with the butler.

“Master Timothy, Master Jason, and…Master Jason,” he said, only faltering momentarily.

Jason smiled and nodded. “Hi Alfred. It’s nice to see you again.”

“And you as well Master Jason. Please come inside. If you haven’t eaten breakfast yet I can prepare you something to eat.”

“That won’t be necessary Alfred,” Tim said. “We ate before we came. Where’s Bruce?”

“Master Bruce is downstairs working on the computer,” he said, stepping to the side to let them inside.

Jason stepped in awkwardly after them, trying not to fidget in the entryway that used to be so familiar. Alfred shut the door behind them and Tim and future-Jason walked through the Manor towards the stairs that would lead up to the study with the grandfather clock.

Jason kept his head down, feeling the weight of the memories and his old life pressing in on him. It wasn’t as bad as he would’ve expected, but maybe that was because he had the distance of time on his side and being out of place let him stand back from the pain that should have crippled him from returning after so many years.

The stairwell leading down to the Cave felt a little more claustrophobic than he remembered, the darkness pressing in even though his feet remembered the path well.

The sound of the waterfall and the bats screeching high above their heads was a nostalgic hum that brought back memories of his early days of training as Robin when everything seemed so much bigger. The Cave was no less daunting, but the allure was gone. It wasn’t quite as impressive as it used to be. Maybe because he didn’t hold the same golden light for Batman as he once did.

Bruce was seated at the computer, having managed to change out of his uniform this time and into something more appropriate. Not that that excused the cups stacked at his elbow that hadn’t been picked up by Alfred yet.

He spotted a coffee maker on a separate table and blinked, wondering if Bruce had finally managed to learn how to make his own coffee.

“Bruce,” Tim said as they walked over, Jason hanging back a bit.

He turned to look at them, his eyes immediately zeroing in on Jason. He pushed his chair back and walked over to him. Jason fought to tamp down the anger at seeing him. This wasn’t his time and it wasn’t the place. He could fight with the Bruce from the past all he wanted when he made it back to his own time.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, not taking his eyes off Jason.

“This Jason got sent into the future,” Tim explained. “We need to get him back to his own time and I know you still have that tech locked away that can get him there.”

“Who’s seen him?” he asked.

“Just us,” Tim answered. “He’s from ten years in the past. Got zapped onto a rooftop in the middle of Gotham last night.”

“What have you told him?”

“Barely anything,” future-Jason said. “He was curious about some things, but we took care of it.”

“I’m standing right here,” Jason snapped. “You’ll have plenty of time to talk about me once I’m gone. So let’s get going and get me gone.”

They all looked at Jason and Bruce sighed. “I’ll go down to the storage level and get the transporter,” he said, turning towards the stairs.

Jason crossed his arms even as Tim and his future-self gave him a disapproving look. He knew he was being petulant and childish, but he couldn’t help himself. It always seemed like the worst in him came out when he was around Bruce.

His simmering anger dissipated when he realized he had the same way of thinking when it came to Tim. And if he was going to stop fighting him, then he needed to be able to make the change and control his bitterness. He couldn’t let it rule him anymore. He had to be better. He could do better.

“Here it is,” Bruce said, crossing the floor towards them with a large circular tube in his hands. “We can use this to send you back to the correct time.”

“Where is it going to drop me off?” he asked. “Because if it’s the same location I can’t exactly pop up in the Cave.”

Future-Jason and Tim shared a look.

“We better take this into the city,” Tim sighed.

“Go to the top floor of W.E.,” Bruce said, passing the gun over. “You’ve got roof access and that’s one of the best places to drop in on, day or night.”

“Thanks Bruce,” future-Jason said. “We’ll be back within the hour.”

“Sure,” he said, waving them off. “Alfred will probably want you to stay for lunch when you get back.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Tim said as they climbed back up the stairs, Jason leading the group to get as much distance as possible.

~~

“Are you sure you don’t mind letting me take this bag?” Jason asked, shifting in place where he stood in the middle of W.E.’s roof.

Tim waved away his comment. “Not at all. It’s just a bag and you can’t exactly show up in full uniform in the middle of the day. You’re going to need some cover.”

“Yeah, okay…” he said. “Wait…can’t you pick the exact time you send me back?” he asked.

Tim looked up. “Duh!” he said with a big grin. “I can just send you back right after you left so it’s like you missed no time at all.” He turned several dials on the machine and punched in something on the keypad. “You ready to go?”

“Wait,” Jason said and held up his hand. “If I’m going back in the middle of the night I really should get my uniform back on.” He dropped the bag and pulled open the zipper, taking out the pieces of body armor to strap onto his chest. He slipped his arms through the sleeves of his leather jacket and put on a domino, leaving his weapons and helmet in the bag that he gripped tightly in his hand. “Okay, ready,” he announced. “Thanks for everything.”

“No problem,” future-Jason said with a smile.

Tim grinned and raised the gun, pressing the discharge button as a familiar ray of blue light and warmth enveloped Jason. He squeezed his eyes shut against the light, hoping he wouldn’t be blinded on his second, and what would hopefully be his last, stint of time travel.

When the warmth disappeared and the light shining behind his eyelids reduced to a few spots of color, Jason hesitantly opened his eyes. He was standing on top of W.E. and the sky was dark. Jason waited a few moments for his eyes to adjust, listening to the sounds of the city around him.

He took a deep breath of the polluted Gotham air and pulled a few guns from the bag to strap to his legs. There was only one thing he wanted to do before heading in and he didn’t need his weapons for it.

Jason sprinted across the rooftop and jumped out into open air. He shot his grapple and swung across the street, landing on the other buildings. He wasn’t sure where Tim was on his patrol at this time of night, but he new the route and would find him soon enough.

He was surprised almost none of the other Bats intercepted his path since he was out of his own marked territory, but the skies were quiet. Oracle would know his path. Her mind was fast enough to piece together the different routes and destinations he could be aiming for.

Jason saw a flash of red and slowed his pace, not wanting to scare Tim off before he even got close. This conversation was going to be awkward as all hell, but it was a first step and that’s all that mattered.

He landed on the roof opposite Tim who whirled around, bo at the ready. Jason raised his hands.

“I didn’t come here to fight,” he said calmly.

“Bullshit,” Tim hissed, taking a step back. “You always come to fight.”

“I’m serious,” he said with a sigh. “I wanted…to apologize. For everything I did. I attacked you over things that weren’t your fault and took my anger out on you. It wasn’t right and nothing I did was justified. And I want to end it.”

“You can’t be serious?” Tim scoffed. “You seriously want me to believe that out of the blue you’re just coming to do what? Establish a truce?”

“Yes. And I know there’s no reason for you to believe me, but…I’m tired of fighting. I don’t want to fight with you anymore. It’s exhausting, and I want to get past it.”

Tim stared at him for a moment and Jason halfway expected him to either attack or run away. “You do realize that I’m not going to trust you right now, right?” he asked.

Jason blinked, lips twisting into an ugly smile. “I’d be concerned if you did.”

Tim snorted, and Jason saw the corner of his mouth tick up into a smile. “You might want to get out of here before B or Nightwing shows up.”

Jason nodded and turned. “See you around?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed, voice soft.

Jason jumped from the building, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
